


【折槛组】谁？

by coffeeplanet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 丁典, 典丁, 北欧组, 折槛组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: Julen er glædelige! 2011-2013折槛文补档。
Relationships: Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), 丁马克/贝瓦尔德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 「谁？」

門被打開。眼前的高大男人穿著一身卡其色的厚風衣，胸前兩排豎扣，松垮圍著的深褐色寬圍巾掛在胸前，腳上蹬著一雙綁在小腿上的翻毛黑色長靴，悠閑地蹺在門檻上。一看就是不知哪兒來的便宜貨，盡管看起來還挺暖和的，戴無框鏡的男人在心裏冷哼了一聲，但還是不得不從嘴裏冷淡地吐出兩個字：“歡迎。”

門外的客人哈出一口熱氣，毫不客氣地邁開長腿跨了進來。由於室內外溫差巨大，寒冷的北風瞬間爭先恐後地倒灌進屋內，穿著單衣的貝瓦爾德哆嗦了下脖子，立刻重重地把門帶上，阻隔了外面猙獰的氣流。可以看到丁馬克那亂糟糟的頭發上，圍巾和削平般的肩膀上有著薄薄的一層白色，那是積雪。

他把雙手從深深的大衣口袋裏抽出來，互相對搓了兩下，順便對對面陰沉的男人露出一個微笑：“嘿，聖誕快樂！怎麼，就你一個人嗎？我到得這麼早？”然後他開始蹲下身費力地解開靴子。

一般這種時候都是提諾來開門，緊接著其他先到的人就會陸續過來寒暄幾句或者幫忙提東西，貝瓦爾德雖然身為主人卻很難得出場，更別說來者是丁馬克了。

“嗯。”

貝瓦爾德只說了一個字，甚至嘴都沒張開。他陰沉地透過鏡片看著對方褪下長靴，撣掉身上的雪。然後一言不發地走回沙發。中途他似乎又想到什麼，補充了一句：“芬蘭去西歐度假了。”

“什麼？”身後的人正把脫下的大衣和圍巾掛在衣架上，露出驚訝的表情，他裏面是一件黑色高領毛衣，“那是說今天聚會他不在？可是芬蘭怎麼可能丟下你一個人跑去度假啊？”“是我讓他去的。”瑞典人坐在沙發上淡淡地開口，“因為他說想去溫暖一點的地方，而我不想離開這裏。”“你還真厲害，”丁馬克若有若無地苦笑道，“我一個人住肯定受不了。說起來你這兒還真他媽冷……”似乎是回憶起門外那時突襲的暴風雪，金發的男人不由得縮了縮脖子。這兒是斯德哥爾摩的平安夜。

屋子他來過幾次已經挺熟了。是典型的歐式雙層建築，墻壁上精致的紅色雕花因為住舊了有些掉漆。一層大客廳居中有個很占地的壁爐，竈裏旺盛地燃燒著一摞木材，火光是能帶給人暖意的橘紅色。亮眼的火苗生機勃勃地躍動著，映襯著窗外逐漸拉下的夜幕和越刮越勁的北風。爐旁有棵中等大小的聖誕樹，這棵樹用了幾年了，也不掉葉子，可它現在光禿禿的，沒有被裝飾。房間裏很暖和。顯然是開了暖氣的，不然光靠中央的暖爐是不可能讓如此寬敞的客廳整個發熱的。而且現在用爐子的人也越來越少了，但每到冬天貝瓦爾德家都堅持用，不知道為什麼，也許他就是愛用古老的東西。

丹麥人撇了撇眉坐下來，挑了個離屋子主人有段距離的位置坐下。接下來是一段略顯尷尬的沉默。

電視開著。裏面的人仿佛引人註意似的，用瑞典語無比尷尬地說著話，聲音不大不小，正在介紹一個聖誕節的促銷活動。無趣極了。然而戴眼鏡的男人目不轉睛地平視電視機，毫無表情的側臉被電視畫面映得五彩繽紛。他的右手平緩而機械地撫摸著茶幾上趴著的一只小白狗背上的絨毛。

那只狗……是這家夥的吧，好像是叫什麼“臭雞蛋”的。丁馬克想。他根本無心看電視，平時的聖誕聚會，諾威和那些小鬼總能給他找點事做。不像現在，閑得不得了還沒人陪他說話。他想起往年的聖誕節，無論是在他家也好，這家夥家也好，那只小白狗總是不分時段地被彼得抓在手裏玩，要麼就是追著帕芬到處亂竄，活潑得不像樣，根他主人相比簡直像一個生活在赤道而另一個生活在北極圈裏。

想到這兒他忍不住傻笑出聲。看著電視的人沒出聲，只是用看神經病的目光斜睨他一眼，繼續盯著電視熒幕。“喂……”丁馬克幹咳了一聲，他終於不得不打破這令人尷尬的沉默，“轉告你，挪威今天不能來了，他不小心骨折住院了。”

“……哦。”貝瓦爾德出乎意料地並沒有什麼反應，波瀾不驚的雙眸像一瓢漆藍的湖水。他好像說話總喜歡頓一會兒才接下去，他說：“你怎麼沒留下來陪他？”

“我也準備陪他的啊，可他不讓我陪。”丁馬克苦笑道。“你也知道，挪威他……嗯，脾氣怪怪的。我怎麼想到他爬梯子去搬盆栽的時候竟然不小心摔下來，還是這大冷天的。反正……不知道為什麼我被他趕出病房了。不過還好，冰島在陪他，所以放心一點……唔這麼說來小冰也不能來了吧？什麼啊，”語氣轉為抱怨，“怎麼一個個都失蹤了，聖誕聚會還怎麼開啊！”

貝瓦爾德沉默著，依舊摸著那只小狗。

電話鈴突兀地響起，聲音有些刺耳。身著居家長袖T恤的男人慢吞吞地起身去接電話。是那種老式而笨重的撥號電話，天知道他究竟有多喜歡老古董。丁馬克本想偷聽是誰的電話來找點樂子，沒想到對方只“哦”了兩聲就掛上了，頓時興致全消。

“怎麼了？”

“西蘭說他家裏有事，這次沒法來了。”

“靠，那個小鬼頭能有什麼破事啊！”帶著明顯不滿的鼻音，丁馬克踢了一下棉拖鞋，他又轉念想到一件挺嚴重的事，“不會吧，難道這次只剩我們兩人了？”貝瓦爾德就嗯了一聲。

屋裏又彌漫起尷尬的沉默。

丁馬克冒出不知哪兒來的煩躁和惱怒的情緒，他嘟囔了句“幹，早知道我也不來了，事多得很呢。”也許他一點兒也不想和對面惹人煩的古怪家夥單獨呆在一塊兒，也許因為那是瑞典。本來年年固定的愉快的聖誕氛圍在瞬間被破壞殆盡，也喪失了它的意義。

“我回去了。”金發的男人站起來，幹幹地說了一聲，也不知道對誰說。他從沙發和茶幾之間抽出長腿，往門口的衣架走去。冷不防回頭瞥了一眼沙發上的男人，他只是靜靜地看著他，實在讓人無法揣摩他的心思。但他沒註意，那個人撫摸狗兒的速度稍稍加快了。

連貝瓦爾德自己也不知道，他的手為何在那一刻徒然揪緊了，“汪！”花雞蛋突然發出一聲不大不小的吠叫，把他嚇了一跳，連忙下力按住那只狗，他這才乖乖的。丁馬克顯然是聽見了，轉頭怪異地望了他一眼，然後沒有留戀地打開門。

“砰！”是門被重重關上的聲音。屋內除了電視機，火爐裏木柴燃燒劈哩啪啦的聲音在一片沉寂中也顯得格外突兀。過了好一會兒，貝瓦爾德不曉得在想些什麼，他的表情楞楞的，等回過神來時，一下松開按住花雞蛋的手，摘下長期壓在鼻翼上的眼鏡，閉上眼用手緩緩揉搓自己的鼻梁。那一剎那，他臉上露出了一抹淡淡的倦怠。也沒有人會看見。鐘上顯示的時間是八點半。就他一個人。這沒什麼不好，他習慣了。

就在貝瓦爾德那寬大的肩倚在沙發靠背上昏昏欲睡時，門鈴又響了。他一個激靈，擡手去摸茶幾上的眼鏡，差點兒掀翻了晚上剛泡的一壺咖啡。

門外依舊是那個高大的身影，只不過這回又夾帶了幾分狼狽。丹麥人欣長的身子斜斜地倚在門框上，兩腿隨意交叉著，下垂的眼角仿佛隱藏著一絲無奈。這次他看上去臉色不太好，褐色的圍巾疊成幾層勒在脖子上，裹得緊緊的。是的，他回不去了，好像老天有意把他困在這兒－－這個瑞典人身邊。

可他可沒這麼說：“哈，看你可憐，本王者決定暫時不走了，快感謝我吧！”即使他並沒指望那個陰沉的家夥會真的感謝他，但當他聽到對方只從鼻腔裏發出悶悶的一聲“哼”時，心中驀地充滿了不快和火氣。他覺得這不公平，一點也不，憑什麼那家夥對別人－好吧就是提諾－很和善甚至溫柔，而對自己總是這麼倔。丁馬克恨恨地扯下自己的廉價圍巾，把它摔在衣架鉤子上。屋子裏溫暖得嚇人，他不得不把毛衣也脫了，裏面只剩件薄薄的茶色羊毛衫。

他走到房子主人面前，用身軀擋住電視機，提高嗓門說：“瑞典你聽好，我願意留下來是過聖誕節的，不是來找架打的，所以今天我們誰也不準打架，也別找誰的茬，OK?”他自己都不確定這要求對自己來說是否過分了點。對方臉埋在陰影裏，不明顯地點了下頭。

這次丁馬克沒有坐回沙發，大概電視對他來說太枯燥了點，他繞著客廳踱了一圈，還是老樣子，什麼都沒有變。幾十年前的掛鐘依舊掛在泛黃的墻上，不，或許有幾百年，他不清楚，也不在意。這兒不像他自己家，每年過年時都要和諾子重新粉刷一遍，順便再添置些新的家居。

最後他的腳步停留在客廳中央的壁爐面前。過分明亮的火光吸引了他的眼球，也晃得他有些刺眼。說起來，雖然他來過幾次，卻從未有機會研究一下這個老玩意兒。丁馬克蹲下身，瞅著火焰緩緩地吞噬木柴，把它們消耗成焦炭般黑乎乎的。忽然，他覺得這些木頭有些眼熟。那是淺棕色和深棕色互相交疊的顏色，表面出奇得光滑，看不出一般樹皮上明顯的裂紋與溝壑，斷面也很整齊。就像……幾乎就像……他當年在瑞典種下的樹一樣。丁馬克出神地看著，情不自禁地伸過手去拾起火堆裏一條沒怎麼被燒著的木條。

“別動它！”一聲厲呵突然從客廳傳來，丁馬克不由得一僵，木條也不小心從手中滑落，擦過袖口掉在幹燥的暗紅色地毯上。熱浪霎時撲面而來，熏得他瞇起雙眼。他想擡手擋住臉，沒想到卻感到一股更加灼熱的氣流－－他的袖子著火了！手腕傳來鉆心的疼痛，他還沒來得及感到害怕，一桶冰涼的水便從他頭頂澆下來。即便是開了暖氣，好歹也是嚴冬，凍得他連打幾個哆嗦。緊接著又是幾瓢水被潑到地毯上，發出“滋滋”的幾聲響聲和竄出幾縷焦糊味兒的白煙，一小塊地毯顏色變得黑漆抹烏的。

“你想把我家燒掉嗎？！”丁馬克擡眼剛看到貝瓦爾德緊皺的眉頭，右臉頰就著實挨了不亞於火燒的火辣辣的一拳。

他的大腦一片空白，身體條件反射地朝著對方的小腹用力揮了一拳。這一下挨得不輕，戴眼鏡的男人弓起背痛苦地悶哼一聲，連退了兩步抱著肚子蹲在地上。金發男人楞了一下，才意識到他做了什麼，剛才他們都違約了。他也不知道自己該不該後悔，收起手走到對方身邊：“喂，你……”

丁馬克是真的失誤了，他不該放松得太早，蹲著的人倏地站起來，他的側腹冷不防被狠狠地踹了一腳。是下了狠勁的，仿佛盆骨要斷裂的疼痛，丁馬克被踹飛了出去，身體像被安了助推器般不由自主地向後一路沖去，撞翻了兩把椅子，茶幾被大幅度地推向一邊，上面的咖啡杯和玻璃杯搖晃著滾到地上飛濺碎裂，水桶也被帶倒了，骨碌碌地來回滾著，剩余的水也淌了一地。一時間雜亂的聲音混在了一塊兒。

他在麻木的疼痛中聽見對方，用他剛好可以聽清的音量低低地說了句“對不起。”丁馬克似乎忘了痛一樣“噗哧“一聲笑出來。肺痛得更厲害了。

他的心情居然奇異地變好了，在經過那一場互毆之後。“對不起你還踹我？”哦他差點忘了，從小時候算起，只要是打架，那家夥－貝瓦爾德－就一定會還手。那怕知道自己是錯的，不可能打贏，還是絕對會還，一點虧都不肯吃。該說那家夥自尊心太強好呢，還是……笨呢。金發的男人搖了搖頭，他大概沒資格笑話別人，因為自己也一樣。吃力地站起來整理淩亂的衣服，翻過黑黑的袖口時，他才發現腕口一片觸目驚心的紅。也許比起腹部會有的淤青，這個更嚴重些。貝瓦爾德已經從房間裏搬出一個藥箱放在他面前。“這個是燙傷藥。”毫無感情的冰冷語調從男人口中溢出。然後他一聲不吭地轉身去拿拖把清理亂成一團的客廳。

丁馬克也不客氣，坐下就開始小心地為手腕上藥，他不時地瞟幾眼那個和自己在某些地方有些相似的男人，開口道：“你是在拿我出氣吧，嗯？”

“……”沒有回答。不知道算不算默認。

他接著說：“既然你這麼不想一個人呆著，幹嘛要把芬蘭送走？”

對方沉默了一會，拖地的動作沒停，“與你無關。

丹麥人笑起來，調侃般地說：“那我換一種說法，你那麼喜歡芬蘭，為什麼要把他送走？”—幾秒鐘後—“別生氣，我瞎說的哈哈。”

貝瓦爾德悻悻地埋下頭，不再看他。

古老掛鐘的短針逐漸指向“12”這個鐘面上最大的數值，茶幾上的兩只酒杯被顛三倒四地灌滿了七八次。窗外完全被純凈的黑色顏料抹過一層，依稀可以聽見鬼怪叫囂著的遒勁風聲。聖誕老人會在這種天氣駕雪橇飛行真是鬼扯，如果真的有的話，一定正窩在爐邊打盹兒偷懶把。

“憑什麼換花色啊，你犯規！”“沒有犯規，規定是出到騎士就可以自由更改花色。”“混蛋，你耍賴！反，反正不準你出騎士！前面派那麼多小兵都快把我幹光了，這樣國王太危險了！”“你在說什麼啊，耍賴的是你吧。明明都死了好幾次還不汲取教訓，你是笨蛋嗎。”

“哼，你在小看本王者嗎！別以為你就沒死過，我的部隊全是最勇猛的戰士，你才只會耍些詭計和小把戲吧？”“我的部隊……”貝瓦爾德被爐光映著透了點暖色的眼眸突然間黯淡下來，又變成了冰冷的冰藍色，仿佛是回憶起什麼糟糕的事情。他對面的金發男人不解地看著他，右手摳著頭，把原本亂糟糟的頭發揉得更加可笑，似乎在尋找什麼機會下手扳回一成。

安靜了一會兒，他開口了：“喂，你在想什麼？”“沒什麼。”陰沉的男人眼簾低低煽動了兩下。

“瑞典。”突然被叫到名字令男人反射性縮了下身子，瞬間便恢復了，他擡頭猛地發現，曾經與他敵對很久的那個國家－那個人－正在直視著他。即使薄薄的鏡片也無法阻隔那道目光的銳利……還有些別的，說不清的東西。

貝瓦爾德立刻撇開了視線。一般人正常的反應。接著他感到另一個溫暖的重量覆在了自己身上。他被丁馬克抱住了，不松也不太緊。貝瓦爾德楞住了，他想剛才壓根兒不應該喝那麼多酒，因為他覺得自己是醉了，因為他直到現在才想起來要推開他。

“嘿，你這家夥，等等。”丁馬克很輕松地就拽開了對方試圖反抗的手，把下巴擱在瑞典人那寬大的肩膀上，在他耳邊吐著酒氣。“我能給你，芬蘭做不到的事。”他的雙手環在對方的腰上，又收緊了一圈。

貝瓦爾德半張著嘴，大口呼吸著室內過於溫暖的空氣。是的，他曾經站在那個弱小的，沒有堅定信念的國家身後，他能感受到自己的強大，他用堅實的雙臂圈住提諾瘦弱的雙肩，他可以一直抱著他，直到對方不再顫抖。而提諾卻從來沒有這種力量可以抱住他。他一直以為自己不需要，也不能有，假如有比他更加強大的力量存在，他的第一個念頭必是給對方來上一拳。而現在，一雙結實的手臂正壓在他的腰上。他也的確給對方來上過一拳，好多拳。可他現在突然發覺自己竟是該死的迷戀這種感覺。

他一定是喝醉了。或者說，他們。爐子裏的火苗忽明忽暗地抖動著。

“那些都是過去的事了，卡爾馬也好，中立也好，別再想些有的沒的了。”他含糊地用丹麥語說。

“放開……放開我。”貝瓦爾德又緊張又笨拙地想從那個曖昧的念頭中掙脫出來。沒料對方大方地鬆開了手，轉回沙發上撥弄起很久無人問津的電視遙控器。

大概是困了吧，瑞典人覺得眼睛澀澀的，他摘下眼鏡揉了揉雙眼，再睜開，眼前的一切卻似乎比剛才更加模糊。

“啊，這個！”丁馬克忽然發出一聲怪異的大叫，貝瓦爾德戴上眼鏡隨著對方的目光轉向螢幕，一張香豔的畫面映入眼簾。“原來你們瑞典也有午夜場的節目啊！不，我是說，我就知道肯定有的吧哈哈！”

“不，那種節目按照法律是禁止的播放的。”戴眼鏡的男人有點生氣，臉色陰沉下來，“我明天就去查封它。”

“喂喂搞什麼，你真是個死板的男人啊。”丹麥人的目光直盯著屏幕，下眼皮泛起不正常的紅暈，“難道說，你沒看過這種節目嗎？”

“……”（回言回）

沒有得到回答的丁馬克繼續自顧自地說起來：“這好歹也算‘大人生活’必不可少的一部份吧？在我家我可慘啦，挪威不準我看這類節目，偷偷看都不行。誒~~真是的我又不是小孩子了！過節更不行，要被那些小鬼纏著……這次真是難得的機會啊，還好你不是小鬼，也不會阻止我看嘿嘿~說起來瑞典你多大了，有比我大嗎？”他的雙目閃著興奮的光芒，不知不覺挨到了沙發上另一個人身邊。

“……去夜店不就行了。”貝瓦爾德悶悶地說，他覺得自己正確的做法應該是直接把那個喝醉酒的白癡毆昏而不是和他爭論這些東西。

“原來你習慣那種方式？”金髮男人臉上露出一抹與他個性極不相符的意味深長的笑容。

“啊~~~~~”電視裏看不清面容的女人正發出一聲惹人遐想的嬌喘，畫面也不甚清晰，被一大團陰影覆蓋著，傳來肉體交疊和布料摩挲的沙沙聲，隱約可以分辨出肉色的肌膚和女人圓潤的曲綫。與別的國家的午夜場不同的是，這兒的男女情色卻不放蕩，顯得壓抑和生澀。接著傳來男人的聲音，女人曖昧地回答了些什麼。

“真好啊是瑞典語呢。”丁馬克曖昧地斜了身旁的人一眼，“他們說了什麼？”

“……”

“喂！你換臺做什麼？！”

“唔……這種節目有什麼好看的！！”一向陰沉的男人突然沖著電視大吼了一句，把丁馬克嚇了一跳，他記得對方很少把這麼大火氣表現在臉上。“怎麼了？”丹麥人眨了眨眼，不懷好意地說，“因為是瑞典人做愛被別人看了覺得丟臉麼？”

忽然意識到身邊的人已經緊緊挨著自己，就差爬到他身上來了，貝瓦爾德感到胸悶和前所未有的慌張。並不是說丁馬克說中了什麼，好吧，也許他是說對了那麼一點，但他也不至於這麼緊張。自那幅香豔的畫面出現後，他就覺得體內漫上一股隱隱的衝動，在那傢夥的挑撥下無限被放大。露在柔軟的淡麥色短髮外的耳垂不自覺地發燙。

“你勃起了。”丁馬克低聲說，嗓音有些喑啞。

貝瓦爾德的臉徹底紅了。他除了難堪外還是難堪，只希望自己能在一個別的什麼地方，或者把眼前的混帳扔進下水道裏一輩子也不要見到。混亂中他下意識地把手伸向下身，卻摸到另一隻已經覆在上面的男人的手，見鬼，難道酒精使他的感官退化到這種地步了嗎。貝瓦爾德惡狠狠地拽開對方的手砸向一邊，支撐起自己遲鈍的身體準備向洗手間走去。

可他剛站起身，腰就被另一個人環抱住了向後拖。麻麻的雙腿沒穩住一個趔趄向後倒去，以一個不太雅觀的姿勢躺在身後人身上。儘管隔著一層襯衣，他仍能感覺到對方羊毛衫軟軟的絨毛在戳著他的背。皮質的舊沙發由於兩個高大男人的重量向內深深凹陷。

“我想抱你，瑞典。”丁馬克把臉埋在他的頸間，啞著嗓子說。他的聲音裏填滿了陌生的情欲。

見鬼，這不像他，他多希望那是他像平常一樣的開玩笑，他只感到反常得難受，身體裏像是兩種化學試劑在翻攪著，難受得要命，然後他的怒氣又竄了上來。

“丹麥！你發什麼酒瘋……別碰我……”

“嗯……你有股曲奇餅的味道，怎麼回事兒？”

“你在做夢吧！”他吼道。貝瓦爾德的頭暈乎乎的，他正以一個極曖昧的姿勢跨坐在那人的左腿上。幸好他還能夠準確地摸到桌上的酒杯，向身後的人臉上摔去。如果被砸中一定會頭破血流吧，丁馬克偏頭躲開了。酒杯撞在沙發背上落下來。他一邊掙紮著一邊緊接著又去茶幾上摸東西，噢，不幸的是，這次貝瓦爾德撿到了他不該拿的東西——早就進入熟睡的花雞蛋。

“嗷嗚！”小白狗發出一聲小小的可憐的哀鳴，被扔到了丁馬克的臉上。

“不，等等，別這樣。”他的聲音近在咫尺。貝瓦爾德一陣眩暈，身子突然被一股力量翻了過來，仰面躺在沙發上，差點兒碰掉了眼鏡。一個人的重量壓在他身上，緊接著是一個鹹鹹的吻堵在他嘴上。屋子裏很溫暖，過於溫暖了，他想著是不是該去把那個爐子熄了。

他已經有點分不清究竟是那個丹麥人在發瘋還是那個瑞典人瘋了。丁馬克把臉擡起來，嘻嘻笑著說：“哈哈抓住你了！今天絕對要把你毆趴下不可。”對方只咕噥了一句他聽不懂的瑞典語，然後撇開了臉。

金色淩亂的髮絲垂在他臉上，搔得他潮紅的臉頰發癢。貝瓦爾德緊閉著眼，不得不半張開口喘氣，口腔卻被另一個人沾著酒氣的舌頭侵犯，比提諾做的最可口的蛋糕還要柔軟。不，不能這麼誇獎那傢夥。那傢夥從小就是個混蛋。

他慌張地咬他的舌頭。

對方乾燥的手摸進他的襯衣裏，撩起下擺，露出男人平實緊致的小腹，原本白淨的皮膚在爐火的映照下濾上一層赭色。當丁馬克的手揉過他的胸膛時，被按住了，他低沉的嗓音中透過一絲不安：“你不能這樣做，挪威不希望這樣……別這樣……”他臉色一沉，俯下臉用力在他頸窩上咬了一口，疼得男人抿緊嘴唇倒吸了一口氣。“這不關挪威的事。”他幹幹地說道。這仿佛使他們變得像該死的偷情的少爺和小姐。

貝瓦爾德的棉拖鞋被扯掉，扔得老遠。暴露在空氣中的雙腳失去了聚集起的溫度，緊挨著蜷在一起，在丁馬克的愛撫下羞恥地一下一下地哆嗦。他悲哀地發現，他無法阻止，自己勃起得厲害。他無法阻止。

“你比我更需要它。”

那個陌生男人笑了，說著丹麥語，向瀕死的他遞來一瓶水。

墨色的字母一排一排印在泛黃的白紙上，沒有溫度。貝瓦爾德瘋狂地讀起了書。那時候，一杯咖啡只要12瑞典克朗，於是他拼命地沖，把自己一個人鎖在房間裏。門外那一片瑞典湖已經沒有了。

天空被陰霾所籠罩，他不敢出門，怕見到街上會隨地躺著餓死的瑞典人屍體，和他們的鮮血。連他引以為傲的酒吧，也被身材健壯魁梧的俄國人佔領，徹夜舉酒狂歡。他顫抖著肩膀縮在狹長的角落裏，仿佛要縮到比北歐更北的北極圈裡。

心情不好時，他翻得飛快，每個字映在眼裏都變成了猙獰的荊棘，扼住他的喉嚨。在南部，被人用森林築起一面銅牆鐵壁。他雙腿軟得厲害，跪在硝煙燻黑的雪地上。書頁被撕破，揉成一團，丟進壁爐裏焚燒得精光。咖啡打翻了，嗆得他猛咳了一下，幾乎連肺都要咳出來。他麻木地感覺不到任何溫度，雜亂的書頁在空中紛飛，一排排字在他鏡框下震動，搖晃，發出“轟隆、轟隆”的聲響，像是被鳴笛的火車碾過。

那些戴著墨綠色軍帽的陌生人，站在一輛望不到盡頭的機車上，吹著口哨用力拍打著車身，用日耳曼語大罵著：“你們這一群混蛋！膽小鬼！只敢中立的混蛋！”然後寬大的車輪碾壓橫穿過整個瑞典。

他茫然地擡起頭，看書有什麼用。他逐漸地屈服了。不，不要再看了。他已經不是當年那個總是護著提諾的強大的北歐雄獅了，自瑞典湖消失的那一刻起，他就被人按著頭猛壓進了深海。吸入口中的不是空氣而是冰冷凜冽的海水。逐漸被迫收攏了鋒芒，比他強大的人太多了。每個人都想溫柔地抱住他，然後在懷裏用力勒死。

……看書有什麼用。當他正好翻到第108頁的時候，頭頂的巨大吊燈掉了下來。

他無法阻止。

當貝瓦爾德清醒過來時，側著身子蜷在狹窄的沙發上。周圍的空氣已經比原先涼了好多。壁爐裏的火被熄滅了。他的身上蓋著一條毛毯，毛料貼著他的皮膚，戳得他不太舒服。牆上的鐘顯示接近淩晨1點。上帝，他的平安夜是怎麼過的啊，他自嘲般地張了張口。

“唷，醒了？”從浴室裏拖著雙腿走出來的丁馬克看上去有些疲憊，半濕的毛巾搭在光裸的肩膀上。他撇了撇眉毛，朝瑞典人咧開嘴：“快去洗吧，幫你臥室暖氣開好。”接著一頭鉆進黃藍色調的房間。

病房裏的空氣乾燥而溫暖。

“你怎麼來了，不去西歐度假嗎？”夾著十字髮夾的青年目光淡淡地望著小心推門進來的人。另一個紅潤的臉埋在他膝蓋間睡的正香，手邊還環著一隻海鸚。

“啊……那個，可是我總有點放心不下瑞桑，又聽說你受重傷了，所以……”

“……”諾威輕輕嘆一口氣，“骨折而已，沒事的。回去過嗎？”

“還沒……”

“你們吵架了？”病床上的人微皺起眉。

“……我……”提諾情不自禁地揪住衣角，垂下頭囁嚅道，“是我不好，不該去動瑞桑的書的……”

“唉，你啊……你有想過他一個人孤獨地過聖誕節嗎？”

“誒？”如受驚的小鹿般叫了一聲，“那、我現在就回……”

“等一下。”諾子攔住了轉身欲走的提諾，“別回去了，現在他那邊正下暴風雪，天氣很差。而且……”他頓了頓繼續說，“丹麥應該也在那邊。”

“咦？怎麼……”

“丹麥他喜歡瑞典。”諾威閉上眼睛說。

“呃呃……是這樣麼？”提諾臉紅起來，“你怎麼知道的？”

“我去搬那傢夥的盆栽時，你知道，他無聊起來就會搞這些玩意兒。其中有一盆植物似乎是他尤其鍾愛的，經常跑去對著它發呆。前不久開花了，一串潔白的小花，大概是鈴蘭吧，我不知道他種鈴蘭幹什麼，但他看起來特別開心。我在搬的時候無意間看到，花盆底被刻了一行小字‘Made in Sweden’。呵，這行字根本就是那傻子自己刻上去的。去年聖誕節他送給瑞典一個盆栽……你發現了嗎？”

“什麼？”

“盆底刻的是‘Made in Denmark’，那時我還沒有在意這點。”

“可是、如果丹麥先生他……他們怎麼還經常打架呢？”

“哼，我才懶得管他呢。也許不是每個人都像你想的那樣，覺得安安穩穩地過日子才是幸福吧。”

“我……嗚…我希望瑞桑能夠幸福……”提諾小聲地說，被諾子拉進懷裏。

他淡淡地說道，臉上浮現一點兒溫柔的神色：

“誰不是呢……”

貝瓦爾德跨進自己的臥室裏，另一個金髮的傢夥正半躺在他的床上翻雜誌。

“……”

“……”（回言回）

丁馬克從雜誌上擡起眼，很自然地拍拍身邊的空位：“不上來嗎？”

“你怎麼在這裡。”

“有暖氣啊。”

“客房裏也有暖氣。”

丁馬克壞壞地朝他眨了眨眼，挑眉道：“你怕我？”

“幹嘛要怕你。”貝瓦爾德的臉色越發陰沉了。

“那就上來啊我又不會吃了你……”

金髮的男人突然站了起來，大步跨到床邊。貝瓦爾德本能地向後退了一步，還是沒來得及避開，被床上的人捉住了手臂。被一把扔到床上，丁馬克的力氣出乎意料地大，壓得他有點兒喘不過氣。他們在床上扭打起來。

“你幹什麼！”對方俯下身貼在耳邊著魔似地說：“呼……我有時候……對你有一種奇怪的感覺－－特別是……像現在這樣……你靠近我的時候……”

“……”貝瓦爾德楞住了。第一次發覺丹麥人的聲音是這麼好聽……他差點兒希望那只是個錯覺。他就不會浮起一種見鬼的……也許是……妥協。對方在折騰過後微喘出的熱氣噴在他敏感的耳窩內，他不由自主地全身顫了一下。幅度不算大，但假如他知道這將成為之後的導火索的話，說什麼也會憋住。由於全身都挨著，丁馬克很清楚地感受到身下人的動靜。他眨著湛藍的眼睛盯著他的臉，性感地舔了一下嘴唇。……他被挑起來了，猶如一次再正常不過的挑釁。貝瓦爾德還沒回神過來怎麼回事兒，他的□就被握住了。火辣辣的。剛才身體間的摩擦已經使他全身緊繃與發熱，那是一種……難言的……快感。以前他一定會狠狠砍那個狂妄的家夥一刀，但…這次他忍住了……直到雙腿被粗魯地分開。

“拔……拔出來……”貝瓦爾德咬牙說道，大口喘息著。他潮紅的臉頰埋在皺起的床單裏，柔軟的短發梢貼在額頭上，赤裸的身體被迫曲成一個羞恥的姿勢。□裏被塗抹了一層不知道什麼東西，順著大腿內側流下來。

“為什麼？你不是很有感覺嗎。”丁馬克不斷舔著幹燥的嘴唇。他想給他點兒安慰，於是從男人的腰部沿著脊椎細細地沾濕到鎖骨，再回來。重復著。

“唔……”男人的上齒摩著下唇，從喉嚨深處泄出一聲難耐的悶哼。

“為什麼讓我……”丹麥人瞇起雙眼。“你知道，你可以阻止的。”

貝瓦爾德猛地睜開眼睛。宛如被人在湖泊般的眼眸中擲入一粒石子，泛開漣漪。不，他想，不該是那樣的。丁馬克和其他人不一樣。他是不一樣的。或許他並不想把他勒死。或許那是喜歡……喜歡。他被這突如其來的瘋狂想法驚喜到窒息，甚至忽視了身後被侵入時撕裂他的痛楚。他把對方的手費力地扒到胸前狠命咬住。

體內如在深冬喝了一碗熱姜湯一樣溫暖起來。

他想不到那麼多，也不想去想，這對於他太麻煩。所以他把自己的水遞給了那個躺在地上呻吟的瑞典士兵。就如那時，他在一個煤礦幹苦力，那兒的瑞典老板在他餓極了時偷偷塞給他一個雞蛋。

其實都一樣，他們只是兩只互相舔舐傷口的野獸。

“我們來打個賭吧，我在你的國家種上一棵樹，那塊地就是我的！”

……都是很小時候的事了。丁馬克深吸了一口氣，向後緩緩靠在一棵樹幹上坐下，抹一把臉，血幾乎要迷住眼睛。[可是他就要離開了。]

他想，那時他真的就開始種樹，從斯科訥一直種到哥得蘭島。那兒有一大片一大片的森林，他走在其中不小心都會迷路。[是我不好。]他難過地想，看著親手栽的那盆小小的鈴蘭。那顆種子仿佛不是埋在土壤裏，而是埋在冰原下。

但當那麼一天，被埋在冰原底下的種子發芽伸長開花時，他幾乎無法相信自己的眼睛。[我有變得……對你好一點麼？]

“你在開什麼玩笑。”

“啊？”丁馬克心臟跟著跳漏了一拍。

“明明是你身上才有曲奇餅味吧。”貝瓦爾德嚴肅認真地說道。

“什麼你說這個啊……而且你下口也太狠了吧，很痛耶！”

“你之前也咬我的。為什麼種樹？”

“誒？”

“你剛才走神在自言自語的。”

“啊……大概是想看看你森林覆蓋的樣子……之類的。”

“不是為了占領我的土地嗎？”

“啊，抱歉，我該那麼說的。”丁馬克不好意思地撓撓頭。

他翻了個身穿好睡衣靠在枕頭上，旁邊的床頭櫃上有一盆他熟悉的盆栽。此刻他心情好得不得了，簡直想吹口哨。

“我會唱瑞典歌哦！

……

“你唱得就跟你撲克水平一樣爛。”

“騙人，你是不好意思誇我吧？”丁馬克得意地望著貝瓦爾德，忽然認真地說，“所以我才想聽你唱啊。”

“……”

“喂……？”

“咳……我忘了……”

“你在害羞什麼啊，我又不會把你唱的當廣播，而且你看，連我都唱過了。”

“……”

他這才發覺，他的眼珠藍得幾乎純凈到骨子裏，他被丁馬克凝視著有點透不過氣。那是一種他仰面躺在6月的屋頂上，全身被包裹的藍色。清澈。晴朗。迷人。那兒還跳動著一撮小小的藍色火苗，瘋狂地燃遍諾爾蘭高原，籠罩維納恩湖，連拉普蘭都在融雪，在深冬點亮斯德哥爾摩寂靜漫長的極夜，回到他的身邊。

他唱起來，緩緩地，溫柔地。

_“_ _Jag beträder på början av snowen till den sävliga promenaden,_

_我踏著初雪信步前行，_

_den svalla gillar upp den rättvisa blomstra lily,_

_心潮迸湧如初綻的鈴蘭，_

_skymning i min banasky,_

_黃昏在我的道路上空，_

_fläcken fick upp stjärnablåtten färgar stearinljuset flammar._

_點起了星星的藍色燭焰。”_

唱完後丁馬克已經睡著了，還在說著夢話：“Jeg ligesom dem……”

他把圍巾甩到脖子上，牢牢地打了個結。

“唔……好不容易天才亮，那我回去了。聖誕好好休息，別再和芬蘭吵架了……”

“啊……”

“我可沒有偏袒你，再敢和他吵架絕對把你綁架到我家哈哈，不是開玩笑。”

“唔……哦……”

“嗯？你想說什麼？”

“……你沒處去時，還可以來我這兒。”男人皺皺鼻子，靦腆地小聲說。

他睜大了雙眼。“你是說，你……”

“……”貝瓦爾德臉紅了。

“哈，你也是。”他握緊他的手，感到手心傳來的溫度。

一夜暴風雪之後的天空很潔凈，雪地亮亮的，印著一條清晰的腳印。貝瓦爾德手裏在剛才被塞進一個硬硬的小東西，張開手掌，手心裏躺著一個穿紅色軍服的錫兵。戴著高得誇張的帽子，衣服上有白色條紋，小小的眼睛和圓圓的鼻子。

背面貼著張紙片：“Julen er glædelige!”

[FIN?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *丹麥的東西其實並不是很廉價哦，所以這裡說他這個人吧！（喂）  
> *“瑞典湖”，17~18世紀時期的波羅的海  
> *1709，波爾塔瓦戰役，俄羅斯→瑞典  
> *1940，希特勒德國占領挪威後，瑞典被迫允許德國火車穿越領土運送軍隊和軍需品到挪威與芬蘭。  
> *1250~1363，丹麥占據瑞典南部斯科訥地區和哥得蘭島。  
> *拉普蘭，北歐國家北極圈以內地區。  
> *“我踏著初雪……”俄國詩人葉塞寧作的詩。  
> *“Jeg ligesom dem”丹麥語，“我喜歡你”。  
> *在冬季，瑞典9:30日出，下午3點已是黑夜。所以瑞典人害怕過漫長寒冷的冬夜。  
> *“Julen er glædelige”，丹麥語，“聖誕快樂”。  
> （雖然有點煞風景但不得不澄清翻譯都是瞎搞的業內姑娘不要取笑……）  
> BGM：socker-Kent（瑞典）


	2. 「谁？」续

塞壬的歌聲縈繞約克和博卡

婦女用言語編織北歐的民謠

祖輩的鮮血浸透腳下的甲板

我們與戰船一同埋葬在大海

* * *

忽然覺得夏天的海風撫在臉上很舒服。於是貝瓦爾德拿下眼鏡，想讓臉部多接受一些這樣的大海的恩賜。

其實也沒有什麼。上次諾威的腿在這個夏天開始時就痊癒了。然後提諾提議大家一起去海上度假吧，之後就一起出來了。坐的是一艘不大的輪船，船身被漆成好看的紅藍相間色，因為艾斯說“我家正好有一艘閒置的”，就拿出來用了。

雖然只是一艘小渡輪，對於僅有的6個乘客來說還算相當寬敞。現在正值萬里無雲的上午，剛吃過肉桂麵包卷的瑞典人斜靠在船邊的圍欄上，腳下是船側湧起翻滾的白色浪花，眺望着遠方無垠的海面，湛藍的波浪延伸到目光的盡頭，流瀉進陽光裏。

貝瓦爾德一直相信，大海是這個世界上最美的景色。任何其他地方的風景，都不可能比大海更美。他也曾格外欣賞自家門口的那一片明鏡，可等到他第一次出海，才發覺梅拉倫湖只不過是大海一隅，再渺小不過了。

很小的时候起，他就听过这样的传说：海上的妖女塞壬，用歌声迷惑水手，使他们迷失方向，船只会触礁沉入海底。可塞壬的歌声并没有使水手们望而却步，反而使他们越发向往大海。那成了大海散发的诱惑。

也同样诱惑着这个年轻的瑞典水手。他不可能不渴望大海。他喜欢那纯蓝的颜色，喜欢那包容一切的宽广与伟大，他喜欢征服的感觉。

貝瓦爾德閉上了眼睛揉了揉眉心。身後有些吵鬧，他沒把這放在心上。

另一邊同樣吃過早飯的四人組正在玩遊戲。除了諾威，他說自己需要安靜，所以一個人在甲板的另一頭看書。

“芬蘭，我想看大冒險啦！”小彼得似乎有些不滿地扯着提諾的衣袖，對方卻一臉為難地回道：“唔……我果然還是不行啦，抱歉，丹麥先生出的大冒險總覺得會略可怕啊……所以還是真心話好了。”

“真是的……大冒險就是因為會可怕才好玩的吧？”丁馬克撇了撇嘴，把腳蹺在桌角上，“而且芬蘭你每次都是真心話啊？不換一換嗎。”

“咿，真的會很可怕啊——”提諾望見金發男人露出的一絲邪惡笑容，小聲囁嚅道。

——然而，大海真正迷人的地方也在於它的危险。

贝瓦尔德流落到约克港的途中，也听人说过，那儿的海盗基本每年都会更新一次。等到了港湾，可以看到海边竖立着一排参差不齐的白色木桩。那是表示对在海上丧生的人们的纪念。即使只有这样简陋的形式也没关系，因为他们都是大海之子，只需要大海的葬礼。等到他踏上甲板之时，终於下定了决心。

「自己是其中的一员了。」

就像那歌谣中所唱，每日伴着甘蓝和洋葱启程，每夜枕着浪潮入眠。

“小子，你叫什么名字？”留着大胡子的船长用粗糙的手掌拍上他的肩膀。

“贝瓦尔德……”

“声音不够大，我听不见！”船长的面色并不是很友善，甚至有些吓人。

“贝瓦尔德•乌克森谢纳！”他使劲大声喊出来，把自己都吓了一跳。

“这还差不多！”船长随便说一句，声音都比他的最大声还要大好几个分贝，“听着小鬼，今天起这艘船就是你的家了。不遵守规则的就是死路一条，作为维京海盗的第一条规则：不准下海！……”

至今贝瓦尔德还深深地记得那第一条死亡的规则。海盗虽然整日漂泊在海洋上，却是禁止掉进海里的。没有人会去救掉进海里的人。他也体验过那种感觉，被冰凉的海水淹没头顶的无助感。他感到冷酷无情的液体正快速地吞噬他的身躯，从水下向上看，那一丝模糊而微弱的光线也是冷冷的，象征着生命即将熄灭的烛光。

「那可是大海啊！」

人类的生命与大海相比显得多么渺小可笑。 ——国家也是。历史也是。

就在他绝望之时，不知被谁救起了，因为那时他还太小。

「你还有存活下去的义务。」贝瓦尔德听见神在他的耳边说。

从那时起，大海便在他心里埋下了可怖的种子。而他却没办法违背自己的意愿，又一次来到这罪恶的战场。这个好斗的民族，仿佛生来就是为了掠夺他人的嘶喊，在大海的坟墓里燃烧自己的生命。

好鬥的神色染上金發青年的眸子，丁馬克拍着桌子誇張地站起來，說：“哼，終於輪到本老爺了啊——冰島，有什麼大冒險就放馬過來吧！”

對面淡淡笑了一聲，白髮的少年面無表情地開口：“請你把身後的人推進海裏。”

他轉過身——

从孩提时代开始，维京人就喜爱种种竞争激烈的游戏，他们比试马术，举重，划船，操帆和游泳。每年的部族大会同时也是北欧的奥林匹克。最热衷的运动是摔跤，划出一片空旷的场地，中央放置一块尖尖的界石，比赛的双方用力将对方推到石头上去。

在海上相遇时，海盗遵守古老的传统，一声不吭地将船系在一起。在船头搭上跳板，然后依次上场单挑。每个走上跳板的人将面临两种命运：要么将对方统统杀光胜利，要么自己战死。逃跑者是海盗的耻辱，没有人会被拯救，与死者无异。所以开头上场的往往是队伍中最强壮的力士。

另一艘船也是从丹麦的方向开来的海盗船。海盗与海盗的斗殴总是异常惨烈。

贝瓦尔德的视野中是一片被血染得暗红的海面。排在自己前面的年轻力壮的海盗一个接一个，嘶吼着冲向对面的船上，却……一个也没有回来。只有一条海道之隔的那艘丹麦船，像一个张着血盆大口的嗜血怪兽，把他们连皮吞下，再把没用的骨头吐进海里。

「绝对不能，掉进海里。」贝瓦尔德这样想着，握紧长剑，默默地走上这沾满维京人鲜血的踏板。

来到船上，甲板上堆叠着许多丹麦海盗的尸体，四周却出乎意料得安静。

“Goddag.”

听到一个年轻的声音用丹麦语和他打招呼。贝瓦尔德抬起头，看到一个和自己差不多大的金发少年。他拿着一把和身型不相当的长柄斧，浑身上下沾满了血污，仔细看的话，会发现那大多是别人的血。

“哈，”他笑着走近，“你们船上已经没人了吗？居然派你这样的少年来送死。”明明自己也是个少年。

“……只剩你一个人了么？”他静静地问。

“嗯。”简洁明了的回答，丹麦少年同时架起长斧，湛蓝的眼睛里是认真的杀意，“我不会放水的，来吧。”

有一瞬间，贝瓦尔德忽然觉得，对方的金发在阳光下显得格外耀眼。

因为厉害，所以骄傲，因为骄傲，所以不服输。

明明是看起来很重的长斧，对方却挥舞得熟练自如，出手既迅速，又准确。有几次贝瓦尔德都是勉强躲过，腰部和手臂上留下了深深的伤口。其间对方也被他所伤，动作开始偶尔出现停顿和迟缓。又一次眼见贝瓦尔德就要砍断他的脖子，却被他侧开几毫米踢了回来。

这第一名到底要多强，只是为了虚荣的骄傲。

渐渐被斧刃逼到船边缘的贝瓦尔德深吸一口气。不用看，猛烈的海风夹杂着血腥味，吹乱他淡麦色的碎发，嘴角的血渍被风干，身后就是蓝色的死亡深渊。

深刻的恐惧从内心苏醒。对海的恐惧。

“啊……”

绝对不要。绝对不能——

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”

这是这个瑞典少年第一次发出属於北欧海盗的怒吼。

就在丹麦人惊愕的时候，贝瓦尔德使出全力把剑刺进对方的身体。温热的血液瞬间沾满了双手。

他转身反手把对方压在船的围栏上，用力向前一推——

就像這樣。

貝瓦爾德剛想回頭，就猝不及防地被一股大得驚人的力道推出船外。

原來是這樣啊……

雙腳懸空。全身被窒息般的下墜感包圍。視野被白得刺眼的天空所覆蓋。以及落進海裏的瞬間被水面拍打得生疼。

「自己所一直恐懼的東西，也就是這麼回事嗎？」

“呀啊啊啊，不要啊！瑞桑不會游泳啊！！”滿臉驚恐的提諾嚇得雙手摀住臉大叫。

“哈？這種事怎麼現在才說？”

“因為我……我以為你不會真的……嗚……”

“好啦好啦，我知道了。總之，下去把他弄上來就行了吧？”丁馬克擺了擺手，一副無所謂的樣子，撐着圍欄轉眼就翻進了海裏。

独自一人跪在空旷无人的甲板上。贝瓦尔德大口地喘着气，发麻的双腿依旧止不住地颤抖。直到大海吞没那个人的地方，再也不冒出一丝气泡。

「……杀死他了……」

海盗的血液开始沸腾，塞壬的歌声融入灵魂。

他慢慢站起来，走过去捡起那把血迹斑斑的斧头，一并扔进海里。这就是原始的，凄凉的，海盗的葬礼。

当贝瓦尔德独自回到自己的船上时，剩下的人都吃了一惊。

船长像初次见面时那样，大笑着凑近他：“小子，干的好哇！你叫什么名字来着？”

“贝瓦尔德•乌克森谢纳。”有太多人围过来。

“噢啊啊啊啊——我们赢了！！为贝瓦尔德干杯！！”

“干杯！！！敬贝瓦尔德！”

“为贝瓦尔德干杯！为胜利干杯！！”

海盗们忘我地欢呼着，沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中。

「又來了……那種令人窒息的感覺……」

吞了兩大口海水的貝瓦爾德感到水下另一個人在接近自己，接着被一隻有力的手臂拉住往水面上拖。而他下意識地想撈眼鏡，在水中胡亂摸索着。對方可能以為他想掙脫，更加用力地把他拉向自己。

……這麼有力氣的人不可能是別人。貝瓦爾德只能認命地由丹麥人環住他的身體，把他抱出海面。剛一露出水面，他就立刻大口換氣，有些狼狽地伏在對方身上。

傳入耳中的果然是丁馬克的聲音：“喂，沒事吧？抱歉啊我們只是在玩遊戲……唔噗！”

貝瓦爾德一邊嗆着水一邊往對方身上捶了一拳：“你是……咳，白痴啊……咳、”

終於擦乾臉上的水，但由於失去了眼鏡看不大清，他能感覺到對面有意注視着自己。

“啊……瑞典，你不戴眼鏡也挺帥的啊？噗，還有，你剛才有點像調情哦。”

“……”（回言回）

貝瓦爾德用殺人般的目光瞪回去。礙於還在水里，他也不好發作。而且現在的姿勢確實有點曖昧……由於個子比較大，他不得不增加身體接觸面積來支撐。兩人只穿着薄薄的單衣，即使隔着一層海水的味道，靠的這麼近，他也能聞到對方身上熟悉的，屬於丹麥人的味道。

他搖了搖頭，低頭檢查起身上遺漏的東西。摸到空空如也的褲子口袋時，他愣住了。

“不見了……”貝瓦爾德喃喃地說，不自覺地捏緊口袋，手裏只剩下海水。心裏彷彿也空了一塊。

“嗯？掉了什麼，比眼鏡還重要嗎？”

“喂——瑞桑，丹麥先生，你們還好嗎？”頭頂上方傳來提諾的聲音。

“啊……總之先上去吧。”丁馬克說着就拉着貝瓦爾德爬上了梯子。

結果所有人都聚在了船邊，包括拿着切鱈魚用的砧板的諾威。

“嗚哇諾子我錯了對不起！請手下留情……這是小冰出的主意啊……”

諾威轉頭看向艾斯蘭。

“……哥哥。”

“不准說小冰，全部都是你的錯！”

“就算偏袒也別這麼明顯啊……痛痛痛痛——”

總算是逃到更衣間的丁馬克看到貝瓦爾德已經在裏面了。他試圖緩和一下沉默的氣氛：“嗯……瑞典，剛才的事我很抱歉。”

“……”沒有回應。

丁馬克還有些不甘心地開口：“喂……”

“我說過……”他的聲音陰沉得可怕。

“嗯？”

“丹麥，我一定會還手的。”貝瓦爾德終於轉過身，佈滿黑線的表情把本來就不高的氣壓壓得更低。不間斷的有水珠順着淺色的髮梢滴落下來。

“誒，算了，這次算我不好……”丁馬克認命地舉高雙手，做出投降的動作，“喏，只有這一次啊，你打吧。”

貝瓦爾德輕聲嘆了一口氣，說：“我不是說這個……”

“你想怎樣？”

“脫衣服。”

“……誒？”丁馬克確認了一遍自己沒聽錯他的瑞典語，吞了口口水說，“是……讓我換衣服還是……那個意思？”

“那個意思不行麼？”

雖然他的語氣表面很平靜，丁馬克還是聽出了其中的不耐煩。今天的瑞典人很反常……

“也不是不行……你確定要上我？呃啊，輕點阿你……“話說到一半對方已經上前動手扯起他濕嗒嗒的T恤。

狹小的空間瀰漫着淡淡的色情的氣息

丹麥青年沒什麼在下方的經驗，也是第一次體會到痛得半死的滋味。想叫又不敢出太大聲，房間外就是甲板的走廊了。如果可以，他寧願被諾威用砧板砍肋骨來替代。等貝瓦爾德退出他身體後，兩人都宛如經歷完一場磨難後長舒了一口氣。

“咳……這樣行了吧……哈哈，你有爽到嗎？”丁馬克勉強擠出一絲笑容。

“……”貝瓦爾德沉着臉，甩給他乾淨的內褲和T恤，動作裏充滿了煩躁。

「……比想像的還要糟糕啊……」

練開玩笑的力氣也沒有了，丹麥人扯出一個苦笑，默默地換上了衣服。反正他也只允許了他幹這麼一次，他想。

没想到……回过神来。

还是那把相同的斧头，插在自己的身边。

还是那条相同的旗帜，飘扬在自己的头顶。

还是那双相同的湛蓝双眼，俯视着自己。

不同的是，对方已经长得比自己还高了。

「……为什么。为什么他可以活下来？」对这个问题的愤怒甚至超过了打仗本身。

他曾是一个那么伟大的王国，他们的锚曾遍布英格兰和欧洲海岸。自从不当海盗以后，贝瓦尔德变得更加收敛寡言，他读了很多书，也戴上了眼镜。可只要侵略还存在，只要还渴望侵略，就不能不继续打仗。

贝瓦尔德一言不发地挥起剑砍过去，被对方的长斧架住，他的嘴角勾起一抹轻蔑的笑。腰部受到斧柄的重击，瑞典人跪了下来，顺脚也带倒了对方，拎过领子就往他脸上补了一拳。

「为什么……为什么……」

血染红了雪地，沿着白色的晶体渗透进去。不知厮打了多久，贝瓦尔德的膝盖已经麻木，用受伤的手臂机械地一拳又一拳地砸在那人的脸上。更像是一种单纯的发泄，为了自己的失败，或是别的什么。

“你的……手就……不疼么……”丁马克被打得断断续续的话里依然透着笑意。

忽然，本该彻底无还手之力的丹麦人接住了他的拳头，在他的腹部狠狠踹了一脚。因为这一击，贝瓦尔德忍不住胃里翻涌上的恶心感，呕出一大口血。由於太冷了，他感到肺都在结冰，甚至不知道自己居然伤得这么重……

“你怎么……和我上次见到的不太一样啊……”

下一秒贝瓦尔德就感到眼镜被摘掉，扔到了一边的地上。他不能没有眼镜……去捡眼镜是他条件反射做出的错误的决定。在他还没站稳的时候，背上就挨了一脚，一个踉跄趴到了地上，那只脚顺势踩到了他的背上。头发被粗暴地揪起，眼前紧接着晃过斧头利刃明晃晃的反光。

贝瓦尔德闭上了眼睛。

…………

过了好一会儿，都没有预期中的疼痛。那把斧头只是插在了他身边的雪地里。然后是对上丹麦人可恨的嘲讽的目光。

他艰难地开口：“……不杀了我吗？”

「上次我是认真杀死你的。不杀死我的话，这对你不公平。」

“喂，你到我家来做事吧。”没有理会他，金发青年自顾自地说。

贝瓦尔德试图辨别对方眼中除了嘲讽外的另一种复杂的情绪，但似乎怎么样都行不通……他太累了。

“我不需要你的同情。”他精疲力竭地合上眼，语调冰冷。

“闭嘴，你没有选择的余地。”

瑞典人仰起头，无神地望着夜幕中满天的璀璨星辰。马车的每一次颠簸都能触动他的痛觉神经。徒劳地张了张口，他最终还是没有问出……

「也许那样才是真正的大海之子吧？」

又到了一天的傍晚。北海的夜空就像人們所想像的那樣，從天邊一層一層暗下去，最後與大海的波浪融為一體。整個世界都被純淨的空氣所籠罩。

在自己房間裏的貝瓦爾德剛準備關燈，就被“咚咚咚”的三聲敲門聲給搞得有些惱火。他拉開門，把門外一身酒氣的丹麥人弄進屋裏，然後不友好地丟在單人沙發上。這個時候他又有點後悔了，自己應該先問清楚那傢伙有什麼事，如果不是什麼正經事就可以直接關門拒人了。

“有事嗎？”他陰沉地問。

“JACKPOT！”丁馬克突然大叫了一聲，緊接着哈哈哈哈地傻笑了半天。這令貝瓦爾德頓時湧起一陣強烈的開門踢人的衝動。

“嘿，你別激動……當然有。”金發男人一下把他拉到身前，兩個大男人緊挨着，讓貝瓦爾德一時不知道手和腳該往哪兒放。他說：“你知不知道，我今天被你弄得超痛……快給老爺我揉揉背。”

貝瓦爾德忍住打人的衝動，想起了上午的事，還是沉着臉把對方臉朝下按在床上，給他按摩。他的雙手貼在對方溫熱的小麥色的皮膚上，有一種微妙的觸感。

“不許吐在我床上。”（回言回）

“我才不會幹這麼沒品的事呢……”

有點喝多的丁馬克開始喋喋不休地說着：“誒，我和你說，我上次去德國佬那兒的啤酒節蹭酒喝，幾乎每一種都嚐過了。今天我總算是發現，德國啤酒也不過如此嘛……還是老爺我自家產的Carlsberg最好喝了。喂，你知道嗎，Carlsberg就和你們那兒的宜家一樣，想不想嚐嚐看啊？”

貝瓦爾德的腦子裏正在想着別的事，以至於丁馬克說的醉話他一個字也沒聽進去。脖子忽然被拉下去，然後是一股已經不算陌生的感覺向他湊過來。

“唔。”他只發出了一聲短促的悶哼，剩下的聲音都被丁馬克吞下了。濃郁的啤酒香自對方的唇齒間漫進他的嘴裏，似乎那正是一壇引誘他品嚐的美酒。由於沒戴眼鏡，眼前的一切都變得朦朦朧朧，貝瓦爾德不得不湊得極近，才能看得清丁馬克那藍得勾魂的眼珠，略下垂的眼角，還有他從來不知道的微長的睫毛。就算貝瓦爾德再遲鈍，這種時刻也不會掃興地說不，雖然他的內心有越來越多的不好的負罪感。為什麼會這樣……他覺得自己不該那麼喜歡他。他把手插進對方亂糟糟的金發中，吻了回去。

……

只要穿過這層天花板就是北海的星空了。

“你覺得我醉了嗎？”丁馬克仰頭望着船上的天花板。

“沒有。”同樣面朝上躺着的貝瓦爾德回答。

“哈哈……所以我不可能再讓你上一次。”丁馬克翻過身，曲起腿跪在貝瓦爾德上方。露出了他腹部的那一片淺色傷疤，顯得格外觸目驚心。瑞典人情不自禁地伸過手去觸碰，彷彿劍還插在其中。

“這是第一次見到你時你捅我的。那次我可差點被你給捅死了……”

“……我知道。真可惜。”

“你想知道第二次見面時為什麼你被我征服了嗎？”

“……”

「你怎么……和我上次见到的不太一样啊……」

那时的他已经丧失了第一次时的，最纯粹的杀意。

从此以后，每一场战争，过了一个又一个世纪。他们持续较量着，却再也无法彻底杀死对方。

也许是贝瓦尔德看了书。也许是贝瓦尔德认识了那个丹麦人。

“只是因為你不再是海盜了。你再也沒有那時的可怕了。”

“我還有一個問題，”貝瓦爾德說道，“為什麼那次你活了下來？”

“這可是一個秘密……”丁馬克神秘兮兮地笑道，湊近他耳邊悄悄地說，“是美人魚救了我哦。”

風暴結束後的大海，洗刷了無數場宛如夢一般的歷史，依舊沉靜，安逸，優雅。就像某一個國家。

丁馬克趴在船邊的欄杆上，迎風眺望着大海，忽然說：“瑞典，你覺得需要讓挪威，芬蘭他們知道我們的事嗎？”

貝瓦爾德愣了一下，隨後頓時變得緊張起來，神情有些激動地說：“不可以！……不，我不想讓他知道。”

“可是，我覺得再這麼下去他們也遲早會知道……那時候會不會晚了。”

“那就別再和我見面了。”瑞典人咬了咬牙說。

“喂……你不是在開玩笑吧？”

“我像嗎？”

“那我寧願現在就說出去！”

“你敢。”

“你們別再做一些無意義的爭吵了……”這時，眼看兩人就要動起手來，躲在一邊的艾斯兰終於站了出來，“他們已經知道了。”

貝瓦爾德反應過來後的第一件事就是瞪向丁馬克，眼神裏似乎在詢問「你幹的？」對方則是還他一個無辜的攤手。

“只是在一件很小的事情上看出來的……別擔心，瑞桑，芬蘭讓我轉告你不用那麼在意他。做你自己喜歡的事，做你自己想幹的事，他就很開心了。”

貝瓦爾德沉默了。

想到那個每天在家裏等他的溫柔的人，把臉深深埋進了臂彎裏。他突然深吸了一口氣，猶如長期沉在水里終於露出了水面。這麼快的轉變，他一下接受不了。他對未來依舊很迷茫，不知道接下來的航線通向何方。

但有一點可以確定，他的內心渴望的是大冒險。

過了好一會兒。又是丹麥人打破了沉默：“除了眼鏡，還丟了什麼東西嗎？我可以賠給你。”

“不是……什麼重要的東西。”貝瓦爾德悶悶地說。

“可是我看到你好像挺難過的樣子阿。”丁馬克試探着問，雖然那傢伙平時臉色就不夠好，露出難過的表情還是很少見的。

“就是上次那個，你送的……”

去年聖誕節送的丹麥錫兵嗎？丁馬克笑了起來：“噢那個啊，這有什麼關係，丹麥士兵可不怕大海。”

那次旅行之後，貝瓦爾德生了一場病。雖然不是什麼大病，大家還是大動干戈地跑去醫院看望他。尤其是丁馬克，好像特別幸災樂禍。

進了病房，金發青年隨手甩給病人一樣小東西，說着不客氣。貝瓦爾德攤開手，又是一枚新的錫兵，這次的多了個大鬍子。雖然沒有什麼表示，但他心裏其實很高興。

“咳，這是給你的……當做還禮吧。”他小声说道。

紙袋裏裝的是一小盆碧綠的冬青，每一片葉子都閃着光澤。丁馬克開心地把盆栽高舉過頭頂，陽光似乎都能穿透泥土，照亮了盆地刻着的那行小字，透着濃濃的喜歡：

“Made in Sweden.”

[FIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *維京時代的末期，北歐才出現獨立的國家和國王。  
> *約克和博卡：維京時代的兩大港口  
> *嘉士伯（Carlsberg）：丹麥著名的啤酒  
> *BGM：Tänd på – Kent（瑞典）


End file.
